Mortífago
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot•Horror, humillación y baja autoestima corrompieron a un chico por el amor a Lily y sus Artes Oscuras.


**Mortífago**

**  
Oneshot.****  
**

_"Hay veces que el amor más intenso se encuentra detrás del silencio más profundo"  
-Anónimo-  
_

Finalmente salió, me encontraba sumamente molesto conmigo mismo, había dejado que ese estúpido de Potter me fastidiara y mucho más que eso había insultado a la persona que más quería yo... Se veía molesta (no era de esperarse) me escudriñaba con aquellos ojos verdes que siempre me fascinaban, no estaba contenta, tenía cara de pocos amigos y eso también lo comprendía, Potter me había dejado ser el imbécil frente a Lily, cruzó de brazos, tragué saliva duramente y finalmente hablé:

- Lo siento.-

- No me interesan tus disculpas - dijo lo más despectivamente que pudo, pude sentir el odio que embargaba en su tono de voz.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! - estaba nervioso, y realmente lo sentía mucho traté que mi disculpa fuese como si estuviese implorando, esperaba que de alguna manera ella me entendiera.

- Puedes ahorrártelas - siguió viéndome, no mostraba en su voz aquél tono dulce con la que le caracterizaba era puro odio mezclado con algo más que me daba miedo pensar - Si he salido es porque Mary me ha dicho que amenazabas con quedarte a dormir aquí.-

Por una fracción de segundos bajé los ojos, me sentía completamente desahuciado, alcé la vista para que viera lo cual arrepentido me encontraba de esta estúpida situación - Es verdad. Pensaba hacerlo. No quería llamarte "sangres sucia", pero se...

- ¿Se te escapo? - dijo cruelmente, sin duda quería hacerme sentirme más miserable de lo que yo me sentía ya desde siempre - Es demasiado tarde. Llevo años justificando tu actitud. Mis amigos no entienden siquiera que te dirija la palabra. Tú y tus valiosos amigos mortífagos... - bajé la vista, sonaba a cada paso de cada letra como si me enterraran una daga, ni siquiera pude pensar nada en cuanto a las palabras que me decía - ¿Lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas! ¡Ni siquiera niegas que eso es lo que todos aspiran a ser! Están deseando unirse a Quien-tú-sabes, ¿Verdad? - Tenía las ganas de decirle, de gritarle en la cara que eso era una estupidez ¿De dónde había sacado semejante idiotez? Tenía las ganas de zarandearla, pero inútilmente abrí la boca, porque sabía que una parte de mi tenía razón, por más que tratase de decirle todo lo contrario una parte de mi lo quería - No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío.-

¿Acaso este era el final? Tanto esfuerzos, tanto para... ¡Nada! Soy un imbécil, cómo pude dejarme llevar de esa manera tan idiota, hoy iba a ser el día, hoy lo estaba planeando todo, después del TIMO se lo diría, pero ese idiota, y sus amigos estúpidos me habían sacado de mis cabales ¿Tanto para qué...? Estaba demasiado desesperado.

- No... Espera, yo no quería...

- ¿No querías llamarme "sangre sucia"? Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

Hubo una gran y horrible pausa, pensé que podría morir, pareciera como si se encontraba más tranquila de haberme dicho eso ¿Realmente se encontraba de esa manera? ó... ¿Sólo quería hacerme sentir que era una persona que no merecía vivir? Me encontraba callado ante eso, no podía objetarle nada porque ella ¡Tenía razón! La tenía, me vio quizás con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que no podía contestarle nada, me vio con un desprecio que temí en ese momento que podría llorar ¿Acaso ella no entendía? Una vez más mi sed de venganza de zarandearla y decirle todo lo que me hacía ese "perfecto" de Potter ¿Así me entendería? ¿Por qué...? Dio media vuelta y se metió en el retrato de la señora gorda, quizás pensó que ya era suficiente perder el tiempo.

Me dejó ahí parado frente a la señora gorda, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pensé que iba a desfallecer en ese instante, como si un dementor hubiera venido de Azkaban sólo para mí, para dejarme aquellos malos recuerdos, que después de todo estaba solo, que después de todo ya no importaba vivir. Alcé la vista aún tontamente esperanzado de que Lily regresaría y diría que me perdonaría, esa idea era estúpida pero estaba latente en esa ilusión.

- Vete a dormir - contestó la señora Gorda somnolienta - La chica está molesta deberías de dejarla pensar, vete, si no le diré a Filch...-

No seguí poniéndole atención al retrato, quizás tenía razón eso me reconfortó, me di la vuelta sin decirle las gracias y está me gritó "Mal agradecido" Aunque eso no me interesaba en lo absoluto la sola idea de pensar que Lily quizás recapacitaría y vendría diciéndome que quizás fue muy dura conmigo, pase por el pasillo tratando de no hacer ruido y dirigirme hacía mi casa, pero unas voces me detuvieron.

- Travesura realizada - susurró la voz de Potter, y echó una ligera carcajada - Me sorprendo de lo maravillosamente que somos todos...

- ¡No te lleves todo el crédito, Cornamenta! - gruñó Black - Si no algo inventaré para Lily y no creo que eso te agrade.-

- Me pregunto si veremos a Lunático mañana - dijo pensativamente Black - Me encanta ir al bosque prohibido, digo no estaría mal perder ahí a Quejicus o cualquier imbécil...

Potter soltó una carcajada que se ahogó, pensando que fuera muy estruendosa - No sabes cuanto me encantaría hacerlo...

- Por supuesto, como lo del Sauce Boxeador...

- No - dijo serio Potter - No debiste haber echo eso Canuto, vámonos sino Filch nos reprenderá - dio un gran bostezo.

- Con que saliendo del colegio - salí de mi escondite, sabía que algo malo estarían haciendo, retorcí mi sonrisa, ahora lo odiaba más que nunca.

- ¡Quejicus! - habló entre bostezos Black - ¡Quítate! No ves que vamos a ir a dormir.-

- Los niños queridos del colegio, saliendo a escondidas de Dumbledore y ¿Qué traes ahí? - señalé inquisitivamente el pergamino viejo.

- Y eso que te importa - espetó Potter - Ten cuidado tu, Snape, ahora no hay nadie - sonrió maliciosamente.

- De seguro es magia oscura, cuando lo...

- ¿Quién? - me vio amenazadoramente Black - Como si realmente existieras Quejicus, como si realmente a alguien le importases, dime - rió burlonamente - Dime a quién le importas - Black miraba estúpidamente a todos lados, como si esperara que alguien se materializara en el colegio y gritará "¡Yo, a mi me importa Sev!" Me hubiera gustado que esa voz que retumbó en mi cabeza estuviese escondida y viera lo arrogantes que eran estos amigos suyos - ¿Nadie? - bajó la cabeza algo triste.

- Pobre, pobre, Quejicus - canturreó Potter - Y pensar que Lily te habla - dijo entre dientes - O quizás no...- un brillo en sus ojos cafés denotaban alegría.

¿Acaso sabía? Se burlaban de mí, pobres estúpidos al rato me temerán yo lo sé, debajo de mi túnica iba sacando cuidadosamente mi varita mágica, pero ese asqueroso gordo de Pettigrew señalaba mi túnica y Potter más rápido que yo gritó:

- ¡Expelliarmus! Siempre tan lento, Quejicus...

Caí en el duro piso del pasillo, busqué mi varita pero se encontraba a dos metros lejos de mí - ¿Por qué dejaron solo a Lupin? No vaya a matar gente el estúpido híbrido - dije rencorosamente, tratando de erguirme.

La sonrisa radiante que mantenía Potter en lo alto se le desdibujo, estaba confundido, sabía lo que era ese Remus Lupin, pese a que Dumbledore me pidió no decir nada, lo sabía - ¿No todo es perfecto verdad? Sabía... que... no... Son... tan... buenos.-

Black se acercó a mi con su varita, me lo puso en el cuello, entrecerró los ojos con una rabia inmensa, ¡Yo sabía su secreto!

- Sabes que eres el ser más asqueroso que hemos conocido ¿Lo sabes, Snape? - está vez la voz de Black no sonó burlonamente, si no amenazadoramente - Todos sabemos que no aspiraras a ser mucho, hasta supongo que Lily lo sabe...

Mi mano derecha se cerró como un puño en mi túnica, respiraba frenéticamente, pero no tenía miedo, ese recuerdo aún seguía latente _"Todos ustedes aspiran ser unos mortífagos"_ cada vez hacía eco en mi cabeza ¡Ellos nunca habían sufrido como yo lo he echo! Eran los queridos, los perfectos, finalmente había encontrado un defecto y ¿Trataban de esconderlo? ¿A qué jugaba Dumbledore?

- No Black, yo no soy tan asqueroso, un chico que se siente solo - sonreí malévolamente - Creo que eso es...patético.-

- ¡Cállate! - dijo entre dientes - ¡Rictusem...!

- ¡Filch, ahí viene! - finalmente habló el nada astuto Pettigrew.

- Malditos mocosos, si tan sólo Dumbledore me dejara - decía por debajo - ¡Sé que están ahí!

- Quejicus, esto no se queda ahí, luego te veremos - sonrió Potter y dobló en una esquina junto con todos sus amigos.

Salí corriendo tras de ellos, por suerte Filch no se percató de mi presencia pero al doblar la esquina estaba completamente vacía ¿Cómo demonios podían haber desaparecido? Seguí corriendo pero fue en vano es como si hubiesen desaparecido ¿Cómo...? Maldije para mis adentros si tan solo Lily viera quienes son realmente ellos, si los viera como yo los veo no creo que se sentiría orgullosa de las personas en las que se encuentra en su casa. Filch ya no se encontraba, bajé hacía mi sala común.

La pared húmeda estaba frente a mí, me encontraba algo dubitativo, ya era de noche y la contraseña no ayudaba en nada, tenía ganas de entrar a la Sala común de Gryffindor y hablar nuevamente con Lily, golpeé el muro descubierto, estaba a punto de llorar, realmente tenía ganas ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de qué me lastimaba?

- Estúpida contraseña - gruñí y le hable sin ganas al muro - Sangre limpia.-

La puerta como muchas veces se materializó, ella sabía que yo siempre la había deseado, ella lo sabía. Una chica pelirroja, ojos color miel que en ciertas partes de la luz que reflejaba la sala común se le veían verdes, me esperaba; era una horrible imitación de Lily Evans.

- ¿Dónde estabas Severus? - puso las manos en la cadera.

- Y a ti que te importa Samantha - la empujé para que se quitara de mi camino, era una mujer sumamente fastidiosa, infinidad de veces le había dicho que su presencia no me era grata, pero aún así ahí siempre estaba, me daba lástima esa pobre mujer.

Samantha seguía gritándome, me extrañaba que aún siguiera despierta, mi cabeza daba vueltas, di un suspiro y volví a encararla - ¡De-ja-de-fas-ti-diar-me! - Ni siquiera le importó lo que dije, pareciera como si nunca lo hubiera mencionado, le cerré la puerta en su cara y me fui directo a mi cama.

- Ya hablaste con la sangre sucia ¿Severus? - no me había percatado de la presencia de Mulciber, se encontraba sentado en su cama.

- Y eso a ti que te importa - encogí de hombros y me fui quitando mi uniforme para ponerme el pijama.

Hizo una sonrisa retorcida - Espero que la hayas puesto en su lugar a esa sangre sucia, no entiendo como es posible que ese tipo de gente tan solo este a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, a veces no te preguntas Severus, qué la vida sería mejor sin _ellos_ - dijo despectivamente - Por suerte somos muchas personas las que pensamos igual ¿verdad? ¿Qué piensas hacer después de salir del colegio? - Se acostó en su cama y siguió hablando como si lo que pronunciara fuera lo que siempre en todo su vida haya querido - Yo ya lo sé, y ¿tú?-

- También - suspiré - Ahora hazme el favor de callarte y dejarme dormir ¿Quieres Mulciber?

Me acosté en la cama, iba a correr las cortinas necesitaba realmente descansar, pero hablo una vez más.

- No sé que le ven a esa sangre sucia de Evans, es una asquerosa - se abrazó a si mismo - ¿Cómo le podías hablar, Severus? Aunque bueno - rodó los ojos se acercó a mi y me dio una palmadita - Me alegro bastante que le hayas dicho lo que se merece, porque lo es sencillamente; una asquerosa sangre sucia ¿No es así, Severus?

Pensé que mi voz iba a temblar, pensé por unos segundos que iba a pararme bruscamente e iba a aventar al imbécil de Mulciber, para después pronunciar con una gran satisfacción la maldición _Cruciatus _hasta que adolorido gritará que él era el asqueroso, que Lily no lo era, por un instante eso es lo que quería, pero una voz irreconocible para mi hablo - Si, es una maldita sangre sucia ahora lárgate y déjame dormir ¿Quieres?

Sonrió y callado se acostó en su cama. No entendía que había pasado, hubo un momento en que mi sangre hervía por eso, yo...yo...yo también soy un sangre sucia. _No lo eres y lo sabes_, pensé por instinto. _Sabes que llegaras a hacer grandes cosas, después de todo ¿Quién es ella? Después de todo, siempre te ha encantado las Artes Oscuras y siempre serás leal ante ellas así ¿Quién es Lily Evans? Una sangre sucia que simplemente no sabe lo que quiere y pese a que conoce todos tus sentimientos te hacía sentir que tú siendo ¡Severus Snape Prince! te haga sentir un don nadie junto a ese Potter, quizás Mulciber tenía razón después de todo sólo es una sangre sucia. _Me limpié las lágrimas que me brotaban, la conciencia era poderosa y por supuesto no tenía remordimiento, no lo tenía...

_/__**/**__/__**o**__/__**/**__/ _

Esta era mi única escapatoria, era estúpida esa escapatoria, pero no podría quejarme era placentera. Sonreí complacidamente mientras su melena rojiza caía coquetamente en sus pechos, veía la cara de satisfacción que hacía como le hacía llegar al éxtasis, sabía que yo mismo me engañaba pero no me importaba si ese era un precio idiota lo pagaría...Gimió complacida, aunque sabía que ella no conocía mis secretos, mis...debilidades se esforzaba por hacerme sentir feliz, me había entrado mi valentía estúpida pero lo tenía, quizás Evans se equivocaba pero Avery, Mulciber y demás me habían dado mucho valor. Sus senos son bellos pero no perfectos, me besaba frenéticamente mientras la embestía vez tras vez.

- ¡Sev! ¡Sev...! - dio un gritó, yo me mordí el labio aunque aún no llegaba al orgasmo, no me lo permitiría llegar de esa forma tan vana porque no se lo merecía, no, yo no me lo merecía, sus uñas se encajaron en mi y me dio un beso tan apasionado que yo fingí responder - No sabes cuanto, no sabes cuanto...-

- Yo también lo disfruté - dije cansinamente, creo que ella sabía de antemano que nunca me iba a hacerme sentir feliz, ni nunca de mis labios iba a pronunciar que la deseaba como ella siempre me decía cuando teníamos sexo porque sería engañarla, aunque tampoco me importaba mucho - Vístete o llegaremos tarde a la clase del profesor Slughorn.

Sonrió con alegría, si, como había dicho hace un año, ella era una horrible imitación de Lily y yo era un psicópata que se deleitaba con una mujer que tenía algunos rasgos de ella. Estábamos ya en Navidad y todo el año no había sido nada fructífero, habíamos pasado finalmente al sexto año de Hogwarts y naturalmente Lily y yo no entablábamos plática era como si jamás nos habláramos y me da una rabia pensar que se divertía con las estupideces de Potter y amigos, aunque sabía aún que seguía pensando que eran unos chicos inmaduros, sólo teníamos escasas conversaciones como los rivales de casas que somos, pareciera como si nunca hubiese existido nuestra amistad. Traté de que aquella voz que resurgió hace un año donde decía que Lily era una sangre sucia y no la necesitaba se hiciera más fuerte pero no, esa voz ya no regresaba y ya no la escuchaba con tanta claridad como aquél día.

- Sev, espero que esas zorras de Ravenclaw ni Hufflepuff no se te acerquen - gruñó, mientras se acomodaba la corbata - Después de esta horrible clase con la estúpida de Evans tendremos banquete de Navidad.-

No hice caso a nada de lo que decía sólo la vi desdeñosamente y me limite a decirle - No me digas Sev, aún no estás tan cualificada para que me lo digas, sólo por supuesto... - se me ensanchó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras agarraba los libros correspondientes - Cuando tenemos sexo.-

Ella no puso objeción y nos fuimos hacía las mazmorras, hacía la clase del profesor Slughorn en donde Lily siempre era la favorita, de echo se encontraba en una estúpida asociación "El club de las eminencias" ¡Que idiotez! Era la única clase en donde ella y yo estábamos juntos, se había puesto más bella de lo que era, hacíamos equipo también con una niña torpe que tenía cierta atracción hacía mí. Entré sigilosamente y me senté, Kroeger estaba en medio y Evans en una esquina, platicando con Kroeger, saqué mi libro antes del que profesor me lo pidiese.

- Bien... - paso a lado de nosotros y le sonrió a Lily - Muy buenas navidades señorita Evans, hoy haremos una poción difícil aunque supongo que no para mucha gente se le hagan tan difícil - sonrió hacía nuestra mesa - Abran su libro, déjenme ver ¡Ah si! En la página diez, nos queda - miro su reloj satisfecho - ¡Vaya! Parece que hoy se esmeraron en llegar temprano, tenemos hora y media para hacer el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, muy bien a ¡Trabajar!-

Sacamos nuestros calderos Lily y yo éramos los mejores en esta materia, y eran la única materia en la que nos hablábamos aunque yo la mayor parte del tiempo me quedaba callado. También mi madre era buena en esta materia por suerte me había heredado su libro y tenía algunas anotaciones que no entendía y me dispuse a remarcarlas, haciéndolas aún peor porque casi ya eran inentendibles los ingredientes. La parte intermedia yo lo había echo mientras Lily y Kroeger platicaban cosas de mujeres, asomé a la mayoría de la gente lo que hacía todos estaban tan atrasado, tan débiles, nuestra poción fue la primera en convertirse en un líquido homogéneo de color grosella negro, el profesor nos felicitó. Kroeger era pésima en esta materia por eso nos habían asignado con ella, era pérdida de tiempo pero Lily siempre le animaba diciéndole que podría lograrlo, pero esa chica ni siquiera sabía para que servía un bezoar.

- Veamos que dice el libro - puso uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja - Cortar el grano de sopóforo, bien hazlo Kathy.-

Me puse a rayar el libro, casi un año y no podía hablarle ¿No se arrepentía? ¡La estúpida señora Gorda me mintió! Kroeger me miraba, estaba nerviosa al parecer seguía igual de idiota, Lily le daba ánimos hasta que los del salón nos alcanzaron y eso no me agrado en lo más mínimo, tenía ganas de gritarle "¡No seas tonta así no! ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho Lily como se hace?" Pero me contuve.

- Mira Kroeger - dije algo exasperado - Es más fácil que le saques un jugo al sopóforo con... - me callé unos segundos yo no tenía una daga de plata, pero Lily si la tenía - Evans me harías el favor de prestarme tu daga de plata, para enseñarle a la señorita Kroeger la manera más fácil y sencilla para que aprenda y que por supuesto saque más jugo.-

- Si, pero Severus - dio un vuelco mi corazón - ¿No creo que sea tan necesario? Si lo estaba haciendo muy...

Conocía a Lily a la perfección y siempre le había gustado ser siempre la mejor y tener ese honor alto enfrente de todos y por supuesto eso también me gustaba a mí, no iba a dejar que una niña que no tenía remedio estropeara todo lo que llevamos Lily y yo este año. Le mostré con los ojos que posiblemente alguien del salón o quizás hasta ¡Todos! Estaban un poco más por encima de nosotros, sonrió complacidamente y dejo que guiara a Kroeger.

- Así es más fácil - Kroeger hizo una sonrisa de júbilo, pensé que me iba a plantar un beso porque se acerco a mi muy peligrosamente, pero Lily la empujó aunque no sé si de casualidad o porque realmente le hubiese molestado ese acto aunque lo dudaba.

Lily metió el jugo y cambió el color de la poción, finalmente estábamos a la par del grupo que algunos pareciera que no les quedaba eso me hizo sentir mejor y Lily me brindo una sonrisa aún más de satisfacción - Se tiene que mover en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj hasta que se vuelva transparente como el agua pero... - leía detenidamente mi anotación que me había recomendado mi madre, alcé la vista horrorizado - ¿Estás tonta o qué? - Kroeger movió exactamente la poción como lo había leído tal cual en el libro, Lily no había podida pararla.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo, Severus? Hice...Hice...lo que tu me pediste o ¿no? - pareciera como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

- ¿Es que acaso no has entendido como trabajamos Lily y yo? - Lily se sorprendió porque le hable por su nombre y no por el apellido, pero estaba hirviendo en cólera, ¿La chica se hacía la estúpida ó es qué cada día que amanecía se hacía más estúpida? - Sabes que hay que leer meticulosamente tenías que haber removido una vez en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y después siete veces en el sentido contrario al reloj, en serio me sorprendes Kroeger, te deberían de dar una medalla por ser la chica más torpe - para mi suerte a lado de nosotros se encontraba Potter, Lupin y Black que escucharon atentos a lo que dije e hicieron todo tal cual dije - ¿¡Ves, eres una inútil!?

Pareciera como si Lily me fuese apoyar, sabía ella que esa chica de Gryffindor era una torpe abrió la boca pero no articuló nada y frunció el entrecejo - No es la manera de hablarle así a Kathy, Snape.-

Me dio un retortijón hace un momento íbamos por buen camino pero esa sangre sucia de Kroeger lo había arruinado todo, tenía ganas de aventar el caldero y decirle a ambas "¿Contentas? Eres una torpe y es muy poco probable que llegues a ser algo mejor y tú Evans ¿qué demonios te ocurre? ¡Teníamos una buena racha!"

- ¡Tiempo! - dijo Slughorn, con paso veloz se poso en un nuestra poción esperando lo mismo de nosotros y que siempre nos apremiara, pero esta vez nada de eso iba a pasar, se limitó a ver la horrible poción, estuve a punto de protestar pese a que Lily me veía con unos ojos mortales pero finalmente desistí - Esto es algo insólito - dijo tan maravillado y yo sabía la razón, me enfurruñé más, pareciera que la estúpida de Kroeger iba a llorar y por un instante descabellado pensé que Lily iba a darme algunas palabras de ánimo pero pareciera que desistió mientras ella le decía a Kroeger que todo estaba bien - Bien muchachos falta poco para el banquete de Navidad, disfruten y ¡Caramba, Potter, Black y Lupin! Tienen dones muy ocultos en Pociones.-

Ni siquiera miré al profesor, y me salí de ahí lo más rápido posible tampoco quería ver la estúpida cara de satisfacción de ninguno de ellos, era una completa estúpida Kroeger, podríamos haber tenido un récord unánime Lily y yo, era una estúpida, me senté en un pasillo cerca de la pared húmeda que daba hacía mi sala común.

- Mala suerte Quejicus - rió tan estruendosamente, ya no me molestaban sus insultos, me pare decidido - ¿¡Que!? ¿Pretendes batirme en un duelo, quejiquis? - sacó su varita Black.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Inventé un hechizo y lo pensaba ocupar en la idiota de Kroeger, pero bueno - sonreí y me pare de mi lugar - ¿Que podríamos esperar de ti Black? Vamos - lo insté - Da lo mejor de ti.-

- ¡Expellia...!

Se ahogó en un grito Black, no entendía porque pero al parecer la chica que siempre lo molestaba se acercó a mí y gritó con voz de pájaro - ¡Impedimenta!- Era una chica horrible, Black soltó un ruidito ahogado de desaprobación a la chica, era chaparra parecía un hongo puesto que era gordita y pecosa tenía el pelo negro y ojos de un azul intenso.

Solté una carcajada - Al parecer te salvaron, eh Black.-

- ¡Cállate, Quejiquis! - espetó Potter - Más bien, tú tuviste suerte.-

Se marcharon sin más, al parecer esa muchacha se llama Susan Bones, hice una sonrisa retorcida y me acerqué a ella, me veía con un tono en su cara suplicante - ¿Te crees demasiado graciosa Bones? - dije con todo el desprecio que me era capaz - De atacarme a mi por ¿La espalda? - la chica negó con la cabeza me fije si algún prefecto, algún profesor ó estudiante rondara por ahí, quizás Kroeger se salvó o Black realmente era su día de suerte - ¡Sectusempra! - a Bones le empezó a salir sangre por la nariz, me encontraba satisfecho, pero sabía que eso no se encontraba en lo correcto, saqué mi libro de Pociones avanzadas" y exactamente en donde escribí el hechizo garabateé "Sólo para enemigos" lo cerré satisfecho, Bones lloraba pero en vez de salir agua salía sangre. Por suerte una chica de su casa se acercó y proliferó un grito ahogado - ¡Llévatela con la señora Pomfrey, ahora!- La chica asintió y antes de que se fuese Bones le susurré - Ni una palabra de lo que te hice - ella asintió aún llorando y se marchó con la chica.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Por qué demonios no me esperaste? - grito exasperada Samantha, rodé los ojos y fui rumbo a la sala común - Severus Snape Prince ¡Te estoy hablando!

- ¿Qué quieres? - dije exasperado

- Toma - me dio una caja con fastidio - Me lo dio esa sangre sucia, si, yo no acostumbro a entregar nada pero me pareció grato ¿Sabes? Pensé que te quería dar un regalo, aunque no lo entiendo aún parecen cosas tuyas - de repente gritó como si hubiera echo un gran descubrimiento - ¿Le diste regalos?

- No - dije lacónicamente, mi mano me temblaba, pasamos por el pasillo de Slytherin, en efecto eran mis cosas o al menos parte de ellas, deje hablando a Samantha, me subí a mi cuarto y aventé con fastidio aquellos regalos ¿Me los regresaba, también la estupidez de Kroeger se la pasó? ¿Por qué?

Bajé junto con Samantha al Gran Comedor para festejar el última día de estar en Hogwarts para tener bonitas navidades con las familias, por supuesto que yo me iba a quedar en el castillo, lo lamentaba por mi madre pero ella me entendía no iba a pasar otra Navidad tan asquerosa ahí, me gustaría tener la mayoría de edad para aventarle algún hechizo a mi odioso padre. Escudriñé la mesa de Gryffindor ahí se encontraba Lily riéndose de las boberías de Potter, sonreí de lado Bones no se encontraba ahí, pobre chica quizás tardaría semanas en salir de la enfermería me gustaba saber que yo sólo sabía el anticonjuro de mi valioso Sectusempra, la mirada de Lily se cruzó con la mía dio una leve sonrisa pero yo no me inmute a sonreírle, Samantha se acercó mucho más a mi y nos fuimos a sentar junto a Avery.

- Ya llegaste Severus - sonrió complacidamente - ¿Leíste El Profeta? - me mostró el diario alcé la ceja tenía un encabezado que decía "El qué no debe de ser nombrado a matado a 5 muggles y a dos aurores más" - Ya quiero estar con él, ¿será prudente llamarlo por su nombre?

- Por supuesto que no - susurró Bellatrix - He escuchado que lo llaman El señor Tenebroso, ya quiero largarme de aquí y aplicarles a algunos cuantos sangres sucias las maldiciones imperdonables - sacó su varita y susurró - ¡Crucio! ¿Se imaginan?-

El director empezó a hablar, no ponía atención a nada de lo que decía ¿Señor Tenebroso? ¿Quería estar con Voldemort? Mis amigos me prometían que era la nueva era pero lo cierto también es que no era un sangre limpia como todos ellos y si me unía a ellos y se enterará el Señor Tenebroso que no soy como los demás ¿Me mataría? Kroeger a pesar que le había dicho que era una idiota me seguía mirando, creo que esa chica estaba completamente loca, y algunas chicas más me observaban, eran sumamente horribles, pensaban que andaban con Samantha pero no era cierto hubo una ocasión en que Samantha supo que una chica de Ravenclaw me había infiltrado en mi jugo de calabaza un filtro de amor y por cierto muy poderoso después de que lo examiné, sin darme cuenta ya la gran mayoría de los alumnos se marchaban a sus diferentes casas, me había quedado rezagado. Salimos del tranquilo Gran Comedor, quería desaparecer de la cara de Samantha lo más pronto posible, salí rumbo a mi Sala Común y escuché la voz de una chica que no la reconocí.

- ¡Snape! ¡Uff! ¡Si que caminas más rápido! - era Lily me sorprendió demasiado.

- ¿Que...deseas Evans? - traté de sonar lo más antipático posible.

- Bueno es que yo... - bajó la mirada, raro en ella y la alzó más decidida - Sé que te regrese los regalos...

- No me importa.-

- ¿Cómo dices? - pestañeó rápidamente, pero lo más increíble de todo es que sonrió - No, no es que no lo entiendes, Severus yo...

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Evans! - gruñó Samantha.

Lily la vio con una cara de total desprecio - ¡Ja! Tu quién eres Foxer para decirme si debo o no hablar con Snape.-

- Pues mucho más que tu Evans, sólo das lástima tratando de que James te haga caso, pero no eres nadie sólo eres una puta - sonrió maliciosamente.

Estuve a punto de hablarle y gritarle por mi cuenta pero Evans se me adelantó.

- Foxer me encanta que sepas cuál es la definición de puta, porque ¿Sabes? Me huele que alguien sigue fastidiando a Snape y este esta fastidiado, no espera...- la sonrisa estúpida de Samantha se les desdibujo - Si me das lástima, ni siquiera podrías hacer algo decente con ese estúpido cerebro que tienes - la señaló con el dedo - ¿Qué será de ti después de Hogwarts Foxer?

- No me señales con ese estúpido dedo, sangre sucia - chilló, estaba dolida y me volteó a ver para que la apoyase pero estaba completamente equivocada si pensaba que lo iba a hacer - Tú-tú, mo-rirás por el que no debe de ser nombrado - dijo vagamente.

Lily echo a reír - Cállate Foxer ¿Quieres? Empiezas a tartamudear creo que tu cerebro se ha secado, cuídala Snape, iré a empacar.-

Lily se marchó, dejándome con una encolerizada Samantha, eche una risotada y le musité en el oído que se lo merecía, Samantha no me dirigió la palabra y que mejor ¿Apoco creía que la iba a ayudar?

- Samantha está molesta Severus - era la voz dulce y psicótica de Bellatrix.

- Pobre chica estúpida - me limité a decir y Bellatrix se marchó sin decir más, casi no hablaba con ella, era noche y estaba algo agotado, todos los de Slytherin marchaban a sus casas creo que era el único que me quedaba y mejor no quería lidiar con nadie durante estas vacaciones, pero me acongojaba saber que Lily se marcharía siempre o al menos casi siempre se quedaba conmigo en las navidades, ya que el otro año se marchó a casa de sus padres, así que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Amaneció el otro día tan frío como el anterior, bajé al gran comedor y en efecto éramos tan pocos alumnos como casi siempre que el director sólo había puesto una mesa, nos deseó "Feliz Navidad" Y cada uno se marchó a donde quisiera, yo quería encerrarme en mi sala común, doblé a la esquina.

- ¡Bu! - salió una pelirroja, una parte de mi temió que Samantha jamás se hubiese marchado de aquí, pero mi sorpresa fue otra - ¿No querías verme?

- No - dije seco y ella se enojó - Sólo que no esperaba verte, que es diferente ¿Qué haces Lily?

- Pues pensé que lo mejor era quedarse con...bueno hacerte compañía - se retorcía insistentemente el cabello - Además que esa Foxer no me dejo hablar sobre lo que te regrese...

- ¡Ah, eso! - dije arrogante - Ya te dije que no importa Evans...

- No ahora escúchame Severus - dijo seria - Me vas a llevar o me vas a traer esos estúpidos regalos y te lo explicare ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí y nos dirigimos rumbo a mi sala común, no dijimos palabra alguna mientras caminábamos, llegamos finalmente a la pared húmeda.

- Pársel - y la pared se materializó ante nosotros - ¿Qué, no vas a entrar? - Lily permanecía parada frente a la puerta que se había materializado - No hay nadie - encogí de hombros. Llegamos al dormitorio de los hombres cerré la puerta como si temiera que alguien más entrara aunque sabía que no habría nadie y dije sin rodeos: No me jodas Lily - ella me miró sin hacer ningún gesto, ni tampoco se exaltó - ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Amigos? ¿Te quedaste por que aún somos amigos? ¿De dónde sacas estupideces?

- Sev - suspiró y se sentó en mi cama, me vía tan penetrantemente - ¡Dijimos que somos buenos amigos! ¿No es así?

- Si, pero me dijiste claramente que cada uno tenía sus caminos y por lo visto tú ya tenías el tuyo - me senté a su lado, observaba mi rostro como si hace muchos años no nos hubiéramos visto - Lily...- musité - No me puedes hacer esto.-

Sonrió angelicalmente - Y lo que te regrese - cambió de tema - ¡Sácalo! ¡Vamos! - su cambio de tema tan brusco me atontó un poco pero finalmente saqué la caja.

La abrió y me la enseñó - ¡Ni siquiera lo viste! - dijo indignada - Lo que pasa es que si, bueno, es tu regalo pero el tonto de James lo rompió - alcé la ceja e iba a maldecir a Potter - Pero fue un error, yo tuve la culpa por bueno...bueno yo tuve la culpa, y me encanta este regalo, recuerdo que con esto me mantenía ligada al mundo mágico le tengo mucho apreció - era una bola de estrellas y la luna, la había comprado en un lugar muggle y aquí en la escuela la arreglé para que pareciera las fases lunares y demás - Dime que puedes Sev.-

- Claro que si, dejámela y yo lo arreglaré - hablé como si esa esfera sólo fuese importante para ella, pero no para mí, aunque me extrañó que me pidiese que se le arreglara puesto que ella ahora ya sabía como hacerlo.

- Sev, yo ¿Sabes? Te extraño - arqueé una ceja ante su confesión - Y bueno yo...yo... ¿Tú no me extrañas verdad? Que estupidez, si ya estas con Foxer - se levantó de mi cama pero le jalé el brazo.

- Sabes que no es cierto, sabes que tú...-vacilé un momento pero no me contuve - ¡Sabes que tu siempre me hacías sufrir cuando podías! ¡Claro aquél día que reñimos! ¿No te fijaste que Potter llegó tarde? ¿Ah que no, verdad? ¡Nunca te das cuenta de lo que hace Potter en cambio yo si! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Te enamoraste de él? - abrió la boca pero no articuló nada - Era eso te enamoraste de él Evans por eso siempre lo justificabas y ahora estúpidamente vienes a mí ¡Por el jodido remordimiento no es así! - chillé de furia.

- Por supuesto que no - gritó mucho más alto y parecía más ofendida que yo - Creí que me conocías, ¿Sabes qué? ¡Quédate con esa estúpida bola! Yo preocupándome por ti como la idiota que soy - gruñó y trató de zafarse de mi agarre - ¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

Deje a un lado la esfera de cristal, la vi con ojos rencorosos y ella pareciera que iba a llorar del coraje - No - dije serio.

- ¿No? No es lo que tu quieres, es lo que yo quiero ahora quítame la mano - empezó a soltar lágrimas de coraje.

- ¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE REALMENTE AMAS A POTTER! - grité tan alto que se hizo un eco en el dormitorio y retumbó en el pasillo las palabras "Potter" y "amas"

Se sentó a mi lado y sólo pronunció con una voz tan desesperada, como alguna persona muggle cuando desea su droga - Bésame - me vio con lágrimas en los ojos pero esta vez no eran de coraje si no de sentimiento, negué con la cabeza - ¡He dicho que me beses! - chilló.

- Lo siento Lily, no era esa mi intención - la solté de mi agarré, me hubiera gustado que eso hubiese ocurrido en otra situación favorecida, volvió a susurrar "Bésame" pero esta vez ya no lloraba y no parecía como si estuviese debatiendo por dentro - No lo haré Lily ¿No entiendes? ¿A qué juegas?

No me contestó hubo un silencio y de repente empezó a pegarme en el pecho me extrañó ¿Era una especie de terapia? - ¿Quieres hablar algo conmigo? ¿Le pasó algo a tu familia?-

Negaba con la cabeza y finalmente un poco tranquila me comentó: Te odio, no sabes cuanto y lo peor de todo es que no entiendes cuanto te odio.

Esto me hizo estremecer, no tenía las palabras para eso ¡Me odiaba! Sólo era eso, se había enamorado de James Potter y a mi simplemente se había pasado a un inmenso y furtivo odio - Vete - susurré - No puedes dejarme sentir esto, ya no Lily...ya no - me volví a sentir desahuciado, como si me hubieran echado mil veces la maldición "Cruciatus"

- No - susurró - Tu no lo entiendes Severus - se acercó a mi, estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros, sus manos se posaron en mi cabello - Todo este tiempo, pensé que, pensé que te admiraba mucho o al menos eso me ha echo creer James, no es mal chico ¿Sabes? Creo que esta madurando sólo un poco, siempre nos enojábamos que sólo te tenía apreció y no es así, no te tengo aprecio - rodó los ojos, yo estaba completamente taciturno - Bueno si pero no pensabas que algún día bueno, éramos niños ahora sé que te deseo, sé que esto es lo que quiero, pensé que cuando me dijiste sangre sucia ya no pensaría en ti, porque me empezaba a interesar por James, pero realmente te extrañaba demasiado - de repente sin previo aviso me besó.

Nos habíamos besado ya con anterioridad pero desde que Lily se dio cuenta de James las cosas fueron diferentes, su beso estaba lleno de una pasión, conocía todo de mi, me besaba el cuello tan suavemente que pensé en ese momento iba a desfallecer, solté un ligero gemido de placer, me desataba la corbata y me tumbaba en mi cama, se quitó la túnica y la aventó lejos de nosotros, su pierna infantilmente rozó mi sexo que de inmediato notó el tacto.

- Lily te deseo.-

- Pero no creo más que yo - nos despojamos de nuestra ropa, me sentía que era virgen de nuevo, que todas esas veces que tuve sexo con Samantha jamás habían existido, que esta vez no era una ilusión barata producto de Samantha que esta vez era real, porque los senos de Lily era perfectos, su sabor era exquisito.

- Hazme el amor, Severus, este es mi regalo de navidad ¿Lo notaste? - sonrió lujuriosamente.

- ¿Qué si no? - me deleité del dulce y embriagante sabor de sus senos que hizo gritar a Lily, a pesar que jamás hicimos el amor, imaginaba cuales eran sus puntos más débiles, con mi lengua pasé el endurecido pezón "Eres el primero Severus" musitó, esto me puso más excitado sería el primero y espero que fuese el último después de todo creo que nos amábamos con locura, todo era perfecto, no supe en que momento pero Lily se encontraba debajo de mi, se erguió y empezó a besar suavemente mi estómago, me alegraba que sólo estábamos ella y yo en la casa de Slytherin, solos, la penetré con cuidado, la embestí una vez, estaba a la expectativa de todo, esperando que su primera vez no fuese la peor pero si inolvidable, ella y yo éramos increíbles, la penetré tantas veces que entramos en un orgasmo simultáneo este día era perfecto, me tumbé a su lado, se acercó para abrazarme y besarme, estaba cansada, dormimos juntos, amaría eternamente a Lily Evans, somos el uno para el otro, realmente lo somos...

_/__**/**__/__**o**__/__**/**__/_

- ¿Para que me trajiste aquí Lily? - dije tan calmado escrutando su rostro, había pasado ya casi un año que habíamos salido de Hogwarts y ella seguía aún más bella que siempre.

- Te traje aquí Snape porque...- respiró profundamente, el aire era calmado, tenía ropa muggle ajustada, era un vestido primaveral que le quedaba perfectamente a su tono de piel y de cabello, se escondió la mano izquierda - Sé que las cosas no acabaron como hubiésemos deseado el destino es extraño ¿No lo crees?

- ¿El destino? ¡Crees que creo en esas cosas de muggles! - mi túnica negra se arrastraba por entre el pasto, pareciera como si yo con mi atuendo entristeciera el lugar - ¿Qué escondes?

- Nada - se limitó a decir - Sólo quería verte para...

- ¿Para que? - dije muy ácidamente - ¿Te compadeciste de mí, Lily Evans? Después de todo yo fui el tonto, te quedaste con Potter, con ese arrogante...

- Pero si me abandonaste en cuanto Avery y demás supieron que apenas entablábamos conversación ¡Tú! - me señaló - No sabes cuanto me odie a mi misma por eso, no sabes lo mucho que lloré pero estaba decidido ¿No es así? No ibas a cambiar, eras fiel a las Artes Oscuras ¡Fuiste tú todo este tiempo con lo de Bones! ¡Verdad!- rugió de coraje.

- Pues si lo fui - caminé hacía ella - Pero tú elegiste tú camino y yo el mío...- mi voz se quebró.

- Vine a...vine a...- desvió la mirada - Aún pienso que...yo te...Te quiero Snape, me duele mucho saber que las cosas terminaran así, yo quería que ese día jamás acabará, solos tú y yo, ese traje negro te queda bien - soltó una sonrisa triste.

Observé la patética sortija que tenía en el dedo, e imité su sonrisa - Los rumores eran ciertos, te casaste con... -hice una mueca y hablé con todo el rencor posible - Potter.-

Bajó la mirada como si sintiera que hubiese echo algo malo - Yo quería que fueras tú, creo que desde que éramos niños siempre quise que fueras tú...

Mi corazón dio un vuelco tan grande que tenía ganas de besarla y ahí mismo hacerle el amor pero la misma voz que me había abandonado hace más de dos años regresó a mi - Pero no fue así ¿Por qué te acongojas? Me alegro que al menos uno de nosotros sea feliz con las personas adecuadas...

- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo dubitativa pero no respondí creo que era demasiado obvio.

- Estás perdiendo la habilidad...- deje su nombre al aire aún me daba miedo pronunciar ese asqueroso apellido nuevo que había adoptado - Si era eso lo que me querías decir, lo fantástico que es tu vida de ama de casa, la suerte que tienes ya de ahora en adelante, el magnífico esposo egocéntrico que te has conseguido, creo que no soy capaz de darte las felicidades porque no las siento, me limitaré a tratar de sonreír - traté de hacer una sonrisa que ni siquiera salió - Y hasta luego Lily... - suspiré hondo iba a ser difícil de decir

- ¡No te vayas Sev! - chilló desesperada, me paré en seco y volteé mi cabeza por encima de mi hombro sólo para ver que parecía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier instante - De seguro en estos momentos James y demás me deben de estar buscando, no tengo tan buena suerte como tu crees y me encantaría decirte todo lo que yo sé aunque no puedo, quería ver que había sido de tu vida, pero veo que no es mejor, la mía tampoco lo es, es extraño, siempre supe que tú y yo estaríamos juntos, moriríamos juntos y esas tonterías que mis padres me inculcaron - dio un paso hacía mi - Es estúpido lo sé, pero aún yo, aún yo Severus...

Estiré sin darme cuenta mi brazo y la túnica negra se subió dejando entre ver una calavera en mi antebrazo.

- Tú no eres, no lo eres ¿verdad? Dumbledore... es estúpido - cerró los ojos y me besó tan fuertemente que sentí como sus lágrimas tibias caían en mis mejillas, parecía un beso de despedida de mucho, mucho tiempo, sin darme importancia me arremangó la túnica - ¡Lárgate!

- Lily me abandonaste tu me...

- ¿Conoces? Eso creí ¡Mortífago! ¡Eres un MALDITO MORTÍFAGO! ¿Cómo pudiste? - se ahogó en sus propias palabras - Trabajas para Tú-ya-sabes-quien, debí de imaginarlo, Dumbledore no... Ni tampoco ninguno de la... Lo siento Sev...

- ¿Lily? - la cicatriz se coloreó de un negro intenso, el Señor Tenebroso nos hablaba y deducía que ella lo sabía, sabía una gran parte de mi que se lamentaría el resto de mi vida por haberme ido con el Señor Tenebroso. Lily tenía razón, Avery, Mulciber, Lestrange y demás se habían unido con él, me había convertido en un gran mago y me sentía orgulloso de ello, pero no tanto si las cosas no hubieran sucedido de esa forma, posiblemente ese anillo que tendría en el dedo anular sería el mío.

- No quería oír, ni tampoco comprender pensé que seguiríamos siendo siempre Lily, tu Lily y tu serías mi Severus, es tarde ¿Sabes? - sacó su varita y dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Grité inútilmente su nombre, lloré inútilmente, caí de rodillas en el pasto, arranqué el pasto sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás la marca me dolía ferozmente aquella voz volvió a salir en mi cabeza hace más de dos años que no la oía pero era sólo un poco más diferente que cuando la escuché; _Ahora eres un mortífago ¿No es lo que querías, lo que anhelabas? ¡Por supuesto que no imbécil! Era a Lily, ahora tienes que acostumbrarte a llamarla Potter ¿estás satisfecho? Siempre has sido débil Snape y patético, debiste de haber muerto en el sauce boxeador, pero no moriste, me das pena, lo tuviste y lo perdiste como una idiota ¡Bravo!_El dolor del tatuaje mágico que me ataba a ser mortífago de por vida, a serle leal al Señor Tenebroso me quemaba pero no era tan grande ese dolor como el que se debatía todo mi ser, todo lo que amaba se había marchado, yo era un mortífago y así lo sería hasta el día en el que muera...

**Fin**

**

* * *

**¡Hola! :D

Creo que es muy dramático me gusta el dramatismo ¿Se me noto? Espero que les guste, me hubiese gustado que mi adorado de _Severus_ se quedase con Lily _Evans_ soy una psicótica de ese personaje y traté de ser lo más realista, además yo siempre he pensado que Black es el que más se pasaba de la raya con Severus y James bueno yo creo que era más por Lily y finalmente porque él creía que era el chico que hace cosas malas y lo apremian y hace cosas buenas y ¡De todas formas lo apremian! O.O Así imagino el porque su odio. No se quedaron juntos pero espero que no me haya salido tan del asco el POV de _Severus Snape Prince_ n.n

**_Dejen reviews ¿Ves en dónde dice "GO"? Me harías tan remotamente feliz de que lo pinches y dejes un lindo review n.n_**

Ashamed


End file.
